Promise
by SakuraMusic
Summary: On her last day, the Handmaid contemplates on the troll she met sweeps ago and her life. A story from the Handmaid's point of view. Rated T for slight use of curse words. R&R if you'd like


**Here's a little story that I thought up after seeing comics about these two. Hope you guys like this and enjoy reading!**

* * *

It's been a lie. Almost everything that I was taught has been a lie, and there was no way of escaping it.

My earliest memories were as a wriggler. I barely remember the sight of the white, luminous sphere that was my guardian's head. Doc Scratch raised me as his own child and was what some people may call, the ideal father.

He would play with me when he was not busy, comfort me when the voices of the dead woke me up, and taught me the history of my race. I was a troll from the planet, Alternia, which was the large, gray planet that our home orbited around. I was a dark red-blood troll, and might as well be the last surviving troll of my race. In his omniscient tone, he told me my role as The Handmaid countless.

"When you have reached a significant age, my master will arrive and take you in as his retainer. He will provide abilities that you can use to change the fate of Alternia for the better."

I was too young to fully comprehend my task, but back then I wanted to make my father happy as a way of giving back. I was still curious about seeing what life was like in Alternia, so I pestered Scratch until he let me use one of his special fenestrated walls to travel back to when my people still inhabited Alternia.

* * *

_I watched as Doc Scratch waited for the landscape of my home planet before opening one of the windowpanes for me to enter._

"_Now my Handmaid, I'm letting you see what it is like on Alternia for a short amount of time. I warn you that what you will see will be frightening and show you why you must assist Lord English. You will change the fate of this world so it will be fully prepared for the future."_

_I looked up at the white void that was his head and asked him what kind of future. He chuckled for a bit before answering._

"_Haha, you will know when the time comes. Now go ahead and explore, but be sure to return to this wall when the moons begin to set. And make sure to conceal yourself, they'll as they say 'eat up a lowblood like you.'"_

_With curiosity filling me, I hopped through the open section off the wall and landed on the rocky terrain that was part of Alternia. I looked around to see that my guardian had placed the fenestrated wall inside a cave, not far from a village._

_I wore the cloak Doc gave me and headed to the small settlement. I arrived to the outskirts of a marketplace. I watched trolls around my age, along with blood that ranged mine in the hemospectrum, run through the streets. As I watched, the only bad that I saw was the poverty that my fellow lowbloods were set in._

_My thoughts were interrupted when the sound of footsteps got louder and louder. I turned my head back to see what appeared to be a single indigo troll, surrounded by blue-blooded trolls acting as his bodyguard. I looked back forward to see the streets empty and silent. Everyone had left or was hiding in the shops._

_I remembered my father's lessons of how the highbloods were ruthless and unmerciful. Scratch had only given me a small amount of magic to slowly develop my powers, but I was still a child and could not fully tap into it without him by my side. I grew frantic and looked for places to hide._

_I suddenly then felt a hand grab mine as I looked to see a four-horned troll with a sign for a yellow-blood. His eyes were not the normal orange eyes but the right eye was blue while his left was red._

"_Are you crazy? Iit2 not 2uiiciide two be out iin the miiddle of the 2treet2. Get over here."_

_He pulled me to behind a pile of boxes in a nearby alley before crouching down. I followed suit as we watched the group of trolls slowly walk through the vacant bazaar. Keeping my cover, I leaned forward to see the highblood harassing a shopkeeper._

"_P-please! I already paid the taxes for this establishment. What more do you want from me?"_

"_The mirthful messiahs sent me a motherfucking miraculous message. YOU HAVE YET TO PAY HOMAGE TO US FOR LETTING YOU LIVE!"_

"_But I have no more money. A cerulean-girl stole all of my savings. Please spare me highblood, I promise to pay b-"_

"_It's too late for that motherfucker. Blue bloods, deal with this worthless shit."_

_The other trolls nodded and forcefully pulled the troll from behind the counter. I couldn't bear to see them beat up the defenseless person while his brown blood stained their fists. I crouched down again and tried to block out the sound of the troll's pain. I felt a hand touch my shoulder as I turned to the boy who led me into the backstreet._

"_Come on, tho2e hiighblood2 are goiing two be here all day. Let'2 head to my hive."_

_I didn't want to hear the screaming anymore so I followed the boy to a small shack that wasn't too far from the cave I came from. I walked inside his abode to see it as a very modest place. I watched the boy grab a piece of stale bread and split it in half while talking to me._

"_You're not from around here are you? Most people iin thii2 town know2 to hide whenever they hear foot2tep2 of hiighblood2."_

"_N0, my guardian let me expl0re ar0und here until the m00ns set."_

"_Here iit'2 not much but eatiing may take your miind off of tho2e highbloods. By the way, Ii'm the P2iioniic."_

_I nodded and took the loaf he offered me. After I grabbed my piece, I sat down and watched for a second as the yellow-blood troll next to me bit the food with his sharp fangs._

"_Thank y0u Psiioniic. You can me the Handmaid."_

_I was just about to take a bite out of my bread when I heard the boy next to me cough. After his coughs settled he looked at me with wide eyes._

"_The Handmaiid? Like that demone22 from the wriigler 2toriie2!"_

"_Dem0ness? My guardian t0ld me st0ries but I never heard ab0ut her."_

_The boy sat down as I followed, prepared to listen to the tale he was about to speak._

"_There's thii2 troll wiitch who can travel in tiime. 2he'2 a dark-red blood liike you but 2he ha2 iimmen2e p2ychiic power2 that 2he u2e2 for eviil. Wiith two whiite needle2 two channel her power2 2he ha2 cau2ed chao2 and corruptiion 2iince her exii2tence came two be. 2he's the rea2on our hemo2pectrum make2 the hiighblood2 all-powerful and u2 lowblood2 pea2eants."_

_His explanation about this mysterious troll made me think to myself. I had my suspicions that I was this troll, but there was not enough proof to fully deduct this. I sort of felt the awkward tension building up so I changed the subject._

"_Y0ur name, d0es that mean y0u have special psychic p0wers."_

"_Well there not that great but 2o far Ii can do 2omethiing liike thi2."_

_His eyes glowed as some of the rocks in the corner of the room began to float. The aura surrounding the stones had the same color as the ones on his eyes. I watched and laughed as he began to form symbols and faces. He then smirked and I watched as his powers make the stones spin around us rapidly._

"_W0w that's s0 amazing. Y0u must amaze a l0t of pe0ple with that."_

_He used his telekinesis to set the rocks down before he sighed._

"_Well iit'2 a ble22iing and a cur2e. Ii have to work for 2ome jerk blue blood noble and 2iince Ii have the2e power2 they make me work 2uper hard."_

"_I'm s0rry that but I pr0mise when I get 0lder, I'm g0ing to change things."_

_He looked at me in surprise and asked me how? Before I was able to say anything, the door to the inside of Psiioniic's shack slammed open. There we saw a blue blood dressed in somewhat regal clothes. From what I guessed he was the so called, 'blue blood noble.'_

"_There you are you worthless lowb100d! Get back to work immediately!"_

"_D0n't talk t0 him like that! He d0es a l0t of w0rk f0r y0u. Y0u need t0 treat him better."_

"_What are you doing? Talking back to them just makes the-"_

_I couldn't hear the last words because the blue troll hit me on my head. As I recovered from the sneak attack, he tightly grasped my hand lifting me up._

"_You stupid little bitch. You should suffer the same fate as him for disrespecting me!"_

_I felt my face cringe in pain as the troll continued to squeeze my hand. The tension was released when he unexpectedly let go. I looked up to see the blue bl00d troll collapse as red and blue static came off his body. When I heard panting I looked at the Psiioniic to see his eyes giving off the same electricity as the noble._

"_You've got two get out of here."_

"_What? I'm n0t leaving you here!"_

"_Plea2e, Ii don't want two face the same liife as me. You have your lu2u2 two go back two. Miine was culled a long time ago. Beiing a 2lave iis the only thiing Ii can do two 2urviive."_

_I looked at him and saw the sincerity in his eyes. Though I felt guilty, I agreed to go. Before I left, Psiioniic wanted to give me something._

_He used his psychic powers to grab a piece of shining silver. He molded it into his sign before handing it to me._

"_You're the mo2t uniique troll Ii have ever met. Iif we meet again thii2 can 2erve a2 a remiinder."_

_I smiled at the glimmering charm before I placed it in my pocket. I gave the boy a quick hug before I set off. As I passed by a makeshift window for his hive, I saw his cheeks were tinted yellow._

_I returned to the cave and found the fenestrated window still open. I hopped in to see Doc Scratch kicking a black figure out of his hive with his broom. After throwing what looked like black Scottie Dog candy at the man he slammed the door. He turned towards me as I slowly closed the windowpane and turned off the wall._

"_Did you enjoy your little excursion today? I hope you saw what kind of life you are prepared to change. Now come along, I've had some of the Felt prepare supper."_

_I looked back at the shut off window before following my father to continue our day._

* * *

That day changed my view of my fate a little. Though what Doc Scratch told me was that I would change Alternia for the better, I didn't know who it would benefit. It wasn't until my next wriggling day that my whole life changed.

* * *

"_Today I have a present that will improve your psychic abilities my child. Close your eyes while a give it to you."_

_Excited and anticipating my gift, I closed my eyes. I felt his hand grab my long messy hair and wrap it up in a bun. I heard of sound of something going into the bun before he told me to open my eyes once again. In front of me was the mirror where I saw what he had placed inside the bun. Two white needles were weaved in my hair to form a cross. As I looked at the white pointers, I remember the tale the boy told me of the time-travelling troll._

"_Scratch, can y0u m0re ab0ut my destiny. I'm sure I'm 0ld en0ugh t0 kn0w more. And it will help me set g0al for myself."_

_There was a silence in the air until the figure before me answer._

"_Very well. It would not be like a wonderful host to keep in secrets that are meant to be known. Sit down Handmaid and I will tell you."_

* * *

He told me of how Alternia used to be peaceful, how the hemospectrum didn't matter. Then, a life-changing game happened that nearly ended the world. The players managed to reset the world, but if nothing had changed Alternia would be doomed. So I was supposed to cause major events that would prepare the new trolls in succeeding.

So then I realized I was the demoness. I had caused calamity and discord to make trolls savage. I made the hemospectrum fall into a rule that controlled peoples' lives, but more importantly I caused the suffering of trolls like the Psiioniic. Doc Scratch had twisted his words and made me believe I would make Alternia a happier place. I couldn't believe I fell for such a façade.

I didn't want to do this. I didn't want to change the hands of fate just for a stupid game. So what if our world was going to die off from meteors? At least they wouldn't have to suffer the life that was the one I created.

I knew then, I had to get out of here. I had to escape the life of being the Handmaid and stop this from ever happening. I thought I could just run away and never again make anyone agonize. I was so, so wrong.

I tried escaping Scratch's home and he stopped me multiple times. He claimed that I was just going through a rebellious phase like any other child at my sweeps. As the escape attempts increased, he finally decided to lock me in my room.

Finally I had managed to get out of the green abode thanks to an orange man that came out of the fenestrated wall in my room. As the strange figure shook him vigorously I hopped out the window and jumped building from building. When I thought I was free I realized that I could never outrun the demon known as Lord English, because he was already there.

From then on, I traveled across time doing the monster's dirty work. It's funny how the most powerful monster in the universe is not as frightening compared to me.

Another problem I face is that I am nearly immortal. This curse placed on me allows me to be revived if I die by my own hands or someone else's. Only one person has the power to end my life and she will be my last opponent.

Somehow Lord English had given me a break so I proceed to a very familiar place.

_I warped to a cave which felt like I hadn't visited it in sweeps. I walked out of the cavern to see the village I had once visited before I started my new 'career.'_

_It appeared desolate and as I walked closer to the town I only saw a few trolls. Making sure no one saw me; I travelled to the location where the Psiioniic's hive was. It still stood there, though I could see what time did to the home._

_Seeing nobody inside, I proceeded inside and looked around. It really seemed as if nothing changed. I saw a set of rocks in the corner and remembered when I first came here._

_Taking out one of my white needles, I channeled my powers through them. The flashing aura that glowed from my weapon also came off of the pebbles. I played around and repeated the same shapes and symbols the boy did. I was so distracted that I didn't notice the footsteps getting closer._

"_Meow! Psiioniic, there is some troll in your hive!"_

_I turned to see an olive blood standing at the doorway along with two others. One was a troll wearing a hooded cloak that shrouded his body but didn't cover his nubby horns. Next to him was another male troll and was familiar to me, the Psiioniic. Though sweeps passed and time would obviously make us change in appearance, I could never forget those red and blue eyes._

"_Wait a minute! A maroon blood, psychic powers, and a white needle? I think she is the Handmaid of those stories."_

_I saw the Psiioniic step forward as the other two other trolls stepped back. I didn't want to use my powers so I resulted to my other option. I reached into my dress's collar leaving the yellow blood troll in front of me confused._

"_What are you doiing?"_

"_Y0u t0ld me that if we ever met again this w0uld serve t0 j0g 0ur mem0ry and I see you still have that lisp 0f y0urs Psiioniic. It was a rather cute aspect 0f y0u and it still is."_

_I took out a metal chain that acted as a necklace. Hanging from it was the charm he had given me the day we met. I could see that he instantly recognized it, seeing as how after he looked at the symbol his eyes grew wide._

"_Iit'2 you? After all the2e 2weep2?"_

_I nodded my head in response looking down on the ground. Suddenly Psiioniic grabbed my hand and pulled me outside. As we passed by the two trolls, the cloak asked where he was taking me._

"_2he'2 an old friiend and we have 2ome catchiing up to do."_

_We continued for a few minutes before he stopped at the outskirts of town, where no buildings were in sight. He sat down on one of the many rocks filling the landscape and I soon followed._

"_2o you ended up beiing the wiitch from the 2toriie2 huh?"_

"_It's n0t like I had really had I ch0ice from the beginning."_

_I told him of how I my fate had been decided since birth and how I was manipulated and raised by Doc Scratch, later meeting him and then becoming the Handmaid._

_In return, he told me that a couple sweeps after I visited, the cloaked troll, who called himself the Signless along with the olive blood, who called herself the Disciple, had arrived and had given out a speech which inspired him to leave slavery and join him. Because the Psiioniic was the main powerhouse to the blue-blood noble's work, he lost his status and was forced to release the other slaves._

_I continued on telling him about Lord English as well as my near immortality. He understood that I had no choice in resisting him, for it would only lead to my pseudo-death and then revival._

"_T0day is the 0nly day that dem0n letting me rest, but I guess this will be my last 0ne. There is actually 0ne thing that I'm 0k with in this fate."_

_I leaned over and pecked him on the cheek, earning a deep blush on both of our faces._

"_Meeting y0u. N0t 0nly were y0u the first tr0ll I met and my first friend, y0u helped me realize that I was being used. If y0u hadn't t0ld me ab0ut the dem0ness st0ry th0se sweeps ag0, I w0uld've just bec0me a mindless slave, unem0ti0nless t0 what I was d0ing."_

_Suddenly I heard a voice in my head that felt all too familiar. There was no way I could deny the deep, monstrous voice._

'_HANDMAID RETURN NOW! YOU'S NEXT ASSIGNMENT IS READY FOR TOMMOROW.'_

_I stood up catching the attention of the troll beside me. Realizing that this was goodbye, I turned to him._

"_I have t0 g0 n0w. If I ever have t0 act in a way that affects y0u and y0ur friends negatively, then I'm s0rry."_

_The yellow troll stood in front of me and placed his hand on top of my head._

"_Don't worry iif anythiing happen2 ii'll be able two handle iit."_

"_Thank y0u Psii0niic. I'm glad I met y0u 0ne more time. I h0pe we can meet again."_

"_It'2 a promii2e that we wiill keep. Untiil then."_

_I distanced myself from him before I teleported away from him. I reappeared in Lord English's lair as I felt red tears began to form and I quickly returned to my respiteblock._

* * *

I couldn't bear to tell him of his fate. I couldn't stand to tell him that I already caused him suffering. A while back, I had to notify the Grand Highblood of the Signless's upcoming revolution. Back then, I didn't know that the Psiioniic was part of the revolt but I heard that a yellow blood had been punished to power the ship of the Condense, empress of Alternia.

The woman who enslaved my friend, the woman who would be my last opponent and killer, was her. The day that she would arrive to a ruined Alternia and fight me, was in fact, the day I escaped Doc Scratch's grasp.

Today was the day that I would strife against her and finally rest for eternity. Before I faced off against her, so called, Imperious Condescension, on the deck of her battleship, I was making one last stop.

I warped to the power room of the vessel and saw the person that I searched for. There stood the Psiioniic, who was now known as the Helmsman, helplessly bound to the tentacles that gripped his arms and legs. I knew he was on his last bearings because the Condense's lusus's psychic scream, the Vast Glub, was killing every troll in the galaxy except the queen herself.

"Psii0niic, can y0u hear me? I'll get y0u 0ut 0f there."

He lifted his head to show his weary, tired face. His yellow blood was seen coming out of his mouth, eyes and ears.

"No troll *cough* ha2 called me that in miillenniium2. *cough* Ii2 that you Handmaiid? *cough*"

I walked in the shallow water that surrounded him, getting closer each second. I brought out my needles and channeled my powers through them. A psychic whip appeared and sliced through the tendrils that bound his body.

As soon as his body was no longer trapped, he fell forward. I caught him and he managed to barely keep himself steady. Once he got his footing, I cupped his cheek with my hand as I looked at him with sad eyes.

"I'm s0rry I c0uldn't prevent this."

With his life slowly slipping away, he gave me a toothy grin and then brought me into an embrace. His head rested on my shoulder while my head rested on his.

"It'2 not fault. *cough**cough* At lea2t we kept our promii2e2. I gue22 Ii'll 2ee you iin the afterliife soon won't Ii."

His grip felt like it was loosening but at the last moment he grasped me tighter. In response, I nestled into his neck more.

"Goodbye my *cough* friiend untiil we meet agaiin. Ii'm glad to 2ee you one *cough* l-la2t *cough* t-t-tiime."

His body relaxed and his hands lost their hold on me. I turned my head to see his eyes closed and with a smile on his face. Slowly I laid him down on the remains of the structure that once imprisoned his body as parts of his body were submerged in water.

Taking out my needles once more I prepared to warp to the top of the ship. I was going to finally be free of this immortal curse. I wasn't going down without a fight though.

No, the empress had to pay for the pain she caused Psiioniic as well as all the other trolls. I know I wouldn't be able to defeat but I'm okay with that. As long as I managed to give her some injuries I wouldn't mind. She already lost her kingdom, her citizens, and now she'll lose her independence after culling me.

Lord English would take her on as his new servant, being his representative in a different world. So as I await my destiny on the floor of her battleship, I look back on the times that actually seemed happy to me. Even if some of them were lies they used to bring joy.

Thinking about it, I guess the only way to abscond from those lies, was death.

* * *

**So how was that? I have conflicted feeling about this pairing and I can't decide if their flushed or pale for each other...UGH! Well I hope you like this. Go ahead and review this if you'd like.**


End file.
